


遇见百分百Alpha 12

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 30





	遇见百分百Alpha 12

53.

金泰亨产检很顺利，一套流程下来两个小时都没用到。

田柾国本来以为得花上一个中午的时间，结果没想等医院午休前就结束了。

田柾国想了想，他和金泰亨两人下午都没课就提议要不要去约会，金泰亨点头同意。

因为是突然的提议，两人都没计划，是金泰亨开口说想要买几件衣服两人才逛起了商场。

“柾国，这件好看吗？”金泰亨拿起一件朱红色的冲锋衣往身上比划问站在他旁边的田柾国，“会不会太亮了？”

“不会，好看！”

田柾国毫不犹豫地就对金泰亨竖起大拇指。

田柾国这个人对穿衣只有两点要求：一是要黑，二是够帅。

他的衣柜里从没出现过像金泰亨手里那么扎眼的红色，因为是金泰亨，所以金泰亨穿什么都好看。

金泰亨知道对方这是想都没想就回答了，拿着衣服反倒犹豫不决起来了。

“现在就穿吗？”

田柾国走过去，摸了摸衣服的内衬，里面只有一层薄绒，现在这个天气穿着太过单薄。

“我想等开春了穿。”

金泰亨回答。

“先试试看。”

田柾国上手脱了金泰亨的外套给他抱着，让金泰亨穿上那件冲锋衣。

金泰亨将冲锋衣套上，想拉上拉链看看整体，结果拉链却半路卡在了肚子这。

田柾国没忍住，笑了出来，气的金泰亨瞪了他一眼接着脱了外套说，不买了！

田柾国赶忙拉住金泰亨，捧着对方的脸哄了好一会儿说他穿着好看，特别适合他，等生完孩子拉链肯定能拉上等等，金泰亨这才消气。

金泰亨穿上衣服站在镜子前打量自己，田柾国傻笑地趴在衣架台上看金泰亨，觉得穿着红色的金泰亨像是颗成熟的小番茄，从头到脚可爱的他手脚蜷缩。

54.

田柾国结完账后两人又上商场六楼逛起了母婴店。

母婴店里通常分为Omega宝宝用品和Beta宝宝用品这两类，金泰亨拉着田柾国的袖子进了店里左看右看，觉得什么都很新奇。

金泰亨好奇地拿起一件Omega宝宝穿的衣服晾在眼前，接着又同旁边的Beta宝宝的比划了几下，Omega宝宝的衣服比Beta宝宝要小了整整一圈。

金泰亨暗自点点头这才知道——Omega宝宝虽比Beta宝宝早出生，但是发育却会比Beta宝宝慢，自然抚养过程也很辛苦。

金泰亨没走几步，眼睛就又被一排Omega宝宝的鞋子吸引了过去。

他走过去，先是拿起一双香芋紫色的Omega宝宝穿的小鞋子放到手心里比划了一下，接着惊异地张圆了嘴。

小鞋子居然只有他手的一半，金泰亨兴奋地想和田柾国分享这件事，转身却发现田柾国不在他身后。

金泰亨原地转了一圈，田柾国不在附近，他急忙将鞋子放回原处，左顾右盼寻找对方，找了好一圈后这才在用品区域发现了田柾国的身影。

田柾国站在一排用品货架前，紧蹙眉头表情严肃地正同售货员聊着什么。

金泰亨好奇地走过去，一边问他在看什么，一边顺着对方的目光看向货架。

金泰亨的脸立刻因为货架产品上吸奶器这三个字红了起来。

金泰亨羞耻地转身就想逃，结果却被田柾国牵住了手。

“跑什么呀？这个你以后得用的，我可不会让你直接喂奶的。”

田柾国之前了解过直接用乳头给婴儿喂奶有多疼，男性Omega就算是哺乳期，乳房也不会有女性Omega的那么丰挺。

刚出生的小孩子哪知道什么轻重，饿了只会张嘴又吸又咬，厉害时乳头都能直接咬破。

金泰亨的乳头敏感又娇嫩，田柾国既舍不得又自私地只想金泰亨那两点这辈子都只能他一个人碰。

此时的金泰亨羞的眼睛都不知往哪放，他又被田柾国牵着站在身后，只能挠挠发烫的耳朵看着别处。

“那我要这个全自动的好了。”

田柾国考虑了一会儿，指了指面前一台德国全自动的吸奶器对售货员说道。

售货员回答一声好的，接着就让他们稍等片刻，转身去仓库提货。

一看售货员离开，田柾国就立马靠近金泰亨，问他，“害羞啦？”

“才没有！”

金泰亨反驳道。

田柾国觉得看金泰亨害羞是件很好玩的事情，他暗自偷笑，又逗金泰亨，“你知不知道你最近身上有一股味道啊？”

“什么味道？”

金泰亨睁大眼睛，一脸疑惑。

田柾国笑了一下接着嘴唇贴近他的耳边说了一句，听到回答的金泰亨立马狠狠地捶了田柾国一拳，转身往外跑。

55.

买完东西后金泰亨说想吃甜的，田柾国便迅速检索了一下商场里的甜品店，最后选了一家评分最高的。

服务员将舒芙蕾端到金泰亨的面前，接着微微弯腰鞠躬，金泰亨赶忙向对方道谢。

等服务员离开后金泰亨拿出了手机，先是对着眼前摆盘漂亮的太妃舒芙蕾咔咔地拍了几张照片，之后才拿起叉子切了一点蓬松面饼放进嘴里品尝。

“好吃吗？”

田柾国挖了一勺巧克力巴菲上面的核桃碎放进嘴里咀嚼，问坐在对面吃相幸福的金泰亨。

“嗯！好吃，和号锡哥的味道好像！”

金泰亨高兴地回答对方。

田柾国托着腮盯着金泰亨看，兜里的手机突然有短信声提醒，他拿出来看了一下，看到信息内容后立马皱起了眉头。

“怎么了？”

见田柾国皱眉，金泰亨问道。

“没事。”

田柾国收起手机，对金泰亨笑笑摇头。

见对方回复说没事，金泰亨只好将信将疑地哦了一声继续吃起舒芙蕾。

56.

商场的负一楼正好有超市，田柾国想了想索性直接下去买了菜回去亲自下厨，便给保姆阿姨打了电话通知对方今天晚上不用下来了。

田柾国推着车走在前面，金泰亨不懂只好默默地跟在他身后看着。

田柾国先是来到蔬菜区买了几盘塑封膜包装好的小青菜、娃娃菜还有豆芽菜等等，接着再走到冷藏柜前买了几盘牛肉和鸡翅放进推车里，最后还拿了一板鸡蛋。

两人走到零食区时，田柾国明显感觉到金泰亨步伐变慢了，眼睛也老是往五颜六色的零食货架上瞟。

“想吃？”

田柾国停下脚步，问金泰亨。

“没有啊。”

还说没有，明明一看到薯片眼睛放光，口水馋的都快流下来了。

“允许你买一包。”

田柾国见金泰亨眼馋的模样，最终还是心软了。

“真的？”

听到田柾国这么说，金泰亨立马雀跃了起来，眼睛也睁的大大的看着田柾国征询对方的同意。

田柾国点点头。

见田柾国同意，金泰亨开心地小跑到货架前挑来挑去。

金泰亨发现，在他怀孕这段期间他常吃品牌的薯片居然又出好几样新的口味。种类太多挑的他眼睛都花了，因为只能买一包，所以金泰亨最后谨慎地买了一包以前他最喜欢吃的原味。

57.

排队结账时金泰亨发现田柾国一直微微地皱着眉头，从甜品店出来后对方就是一副忧心忡忡的模样。

等结完账下到停车场坐进车里后，金泰亨就开口问对方心里是不是有什么事情。

田柾国一开始否认，给金泰亨扣上安全带时对上了金泰亨的眼睛，抿了抿嘴有些犹豫。

“那个……”

田柾国内心挣扎了一番，最后还是开口了。

“我爸妈回国了。”


End file.
